First Time is the Charm
by KennedyCassidy
Summary: Serena Debeau and people around her are tired of her rigid life. So in an act of desperation she gives up her routine for one night, but what happens when one night causes her whole entire rigid life to change.


Hello world,

This is Kennedy Cassidy

This happens to be my first time creating a story. So I hope you like it.

I like to think there is a lot of humor in this story and **a lot **converstions about sex!

You've been warned!

By the way, I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

She smiled. Her first 'real' smile in two years. Her eyes started to fill with tears of joy and pride as she stood in a line full of five women, all of them staring intently at the beautiful couple. Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Davis, it was finally official her baby sister got married. Andrew gently, yet firmly took his new wife's hand and walked down the aisle. People stood up clapping, cheering, and crying. She looked at her mother, she was tightly clutching a bag of tissues and her cerulean eyes were puffy and red. Her mother made eye contact with her and gave her toothy smile; she smiled back and resumed looking at the wedded couple.

"Serena, go!" The woman behind her hissed, tapping her roughly on her back. Serena looked away from the couple and noticed a man standing in front of the aisle, his midnight blue eyes looking at her with frustration. She blushed, and walked quickly to his side.

"Sorry." She said meekly, linking her arms with his. He didn't reply, he just started to walk. "Could you walk a little slower, please? I feel like I'm being dragged." Serena asked, trying to keep up with his pace.

"It's your fault I have to walk this fast...meatball head." He said, walking faster.

Serena gasped at the man's attitude towards her. _"It's men like these that make me give up hope." _She thought to herself. "You don't have to talk to me like that you...you..." She trailed off as she looked up at him, he was truly handsome. His blue eyes were slightly covered by his ruffled ebony colored hair, his nose was shaped perfectly to match is masculine jaw line; his lips were full and presently formed in a smirk. Her eyes traveled down to his arm, she gave it one tight squeeze with her hand to confirm her thoughts. "_Yeah, he's muscular"_

"What was that for, meatball head?" He asked looking down at her. Serena squinted as the sunlight rushed to her eyes. She looked behind her and realized that they were already down the steps of the church.

"Nothing...I got to go...decorate the reception hall." Serena said, taking her arm away from his grasp and walking swiftly to a white van with an array of pink words saying 'pink ladies'.

* * *

"Lita, do you think my hairstyle resembles...meatballs?" Serena asked, touching one of the buns that was on her head and staring at the many people in the reception hall.

Lita looked at her blonde friend and gave her a slight smile. "We've been over this, Serena. Your hairstyle is a reflection of your personality." She said simply. Serena looked up at her friend's brunette hair, it was in a French twist with a small, wispy curl going down. "Well at least your hair says you're sophisticated." Serena murmured.

"Would you like a tart?" A man with a silver tray asked. Serena grabbed the small tart and took a bite. "This is good..." She started, the man smiled. "But the tart is to tart." She finished dropping the remainder of the tart on the tray. The man smile vanished and he briskly walked away.

Lita looked down at her friend and raised he eyebrows. "Do you really have to evaluate everything you eat?" She asked.

Serena sighed. "It comes naturally. I don't understand why Mina didn't hire our catering service?" She said pouting.

"Maybe because she wanted us to have fun." Lita said smiling.

"I can't have fun knowing that her guest aren't getting the best quality food." Serena said, looking around at the guest.

"Excuse me." A deep voice said from behind the girls. Both Serena and Lita turned around; the deep voice belonged to a short man. His brown hair draped down just below his ears and his hazel eyes were transfixed on Lita. "Can I have this dance?" He asked, smiling at Lita.

"Why certainly." Lita said, taking the guy's hand. "Have some fun, Serena." Lita demanded in a harsh whisper, before walking away to the dance floor.

Serena scanned the room for one of her friends. _"Mina on the dance floor...of course. Raye...is on the dance floor. Amy is currently...hidden in the crowed. I am alone...once again."_ Serena thought, walking over to a large table and sitting down.

"Hey meatball head." A voice said, from the left side of her.

Serena groaned and turned her head. The man from earlier was two seats away, looking straight at her with amusement in his eyes. "My name is Serena, Jerk." She said.

"Serena Jerk? And here I am thinking that meatball head is a bad name." He said sarcastically.

Serena smiled at his lame joke. "You're an idiot...do you know that?" She stated_._

The man raised a dark eyebrow. "That's a first. Usually women tell me how dashingly handsome I am." He said smiling.

She smiled. "Well I'm happy to know that I'm the first woman to not flatter your ego. It's big enough."

"My ego goes along with all my other features." He said his smile getting bigger.

Serena made an unattractive snort. "Men with big egos are usually trying to compensate for something that's... inadequate." She said, her eyes traveling down his body.

"Nothing about me is inadequate." He said, his smile slightly wavering.

"That's what they all say." She said, a smile slowly growing on her face.

"I'm different." He said, getting up from his chair and smoothly walking over to Serena. Serena shivered as she felt his breath reach her ear. "Would you like to see?" He asked, his lower lip touching Serena's sensitive skin.

Serena's fair skin redden. She knew what he was doing, it's what Mina always did...flirt. _"Oh God, what do I do? Do I play hard to get? Maybe I act easy, that's what Mina did. Oh...Serena that wasn't very nice. Note to self, apologize to Mina. Wait...off subject. What do I do?" _She thought.

"No...Thank you." She squeaked out.

_"Nice going Meatball head." _She thought.

He stood up and fixed his suit, smiling smugly to himself.

_"Maybe I can still..." _She thought to herself, looking for some thing to say.

Serena cleared her throat, and got up from her chair. "I need to know somebody's name first." She said smiling.

The man looked taken a back by her statement, but he quickly changed it to an arrogant grin. "Darien Shields."

"Your that multi-millionaire, right?"

"Millionaire." He corrected.

"Oh."

"Oh? What does 'oh' mean?"

"Oh as in...I wouldn't expect Andrew's best man to be a millionaire."

"Oh."

"What does that 'oh' mean?"

"Oh as in oh."

"Oh."

"....."

Serena burst out laughing. "This is ridiculous. I think I'm going to get me a drink." She said.

"I want one too. Why don't I go and get some drinks." He offered.

"Well if you want to." Serena said, sitting back down in her chair. He walked away briskly from the table and to the bar.

_"Maybe I was supposed to go with him...nah." _She thought.

"I told you to have fun." Lita's voice said sternly from behind Serena.

Serena turned around and smiled at her friend wickedly. "I am...I'm flirting."

Lita gave a short chuckle. "Serena we've been over this. Mini conversations like 'pass me the butter.' Do not count as flirting."

"Ye of little faith. I swear he's flirting with me. Look here he comes now." She said, pointing to the man in the tuxedo.

Lita turned around and looked a man, he had a receding hairline and graying hair. "Oh...Serena, please don't tell me you're flirting with Mr. Foster." She sighed.

"Umm...no I'm not. I was actually pointing to that six foot three Adonis." Serena said, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Serena. No!" Lita said, concerned etched on her face.

"No...What?" Serena asked befuddled.

Darien walked to the table gracefully and placed the drink on the table next to Serena. "Here you go gorgeous. Hope you like red wine." He said smiling.

Serena made another unattractive snort. "What happened to meatball head?" She asked, eyeing the drink.

"Would you rather me call you that...why are you looking at the drink so thoroughly?" He asked, watching her swirl the drink with her finger.

"Umm...no I hate the nickname meatball head and I was just checking." She said, licking her finger slowly.

Darien stared at Serena intently, his eyes darkening in the process. "Would you mind stopping that?" He asked roughly.

Serena stopped licking her finger and looked up at him. "Stopping what?" She asked.

"Serena, can I talk to you." Lita began speaking, looking at her friend. Serena looked at her with a confused. "Now!" Lita finished, grabbing her arm.

Serena struggled to her feet. "I'll be right back." She said to Darien, while Lita tugged on her arm. Serena complied with her silent but aggressive plea.

Lita dragged Serena to the dance floor. "Raye!" She exclaimed. Raye looked up from her position and waved. "Meeting now!" Lita shouted of the music.

Raye nodded and walked over to her two friends. "What up?" She asked.

"Let's go somewhere quiet." Lita said. She once again dragged Serena, but this time they went to a secluded area in the reception hall.

"Raye...I think it's time we give Serena the talk." Lita said.

Raye raised an eyebrow and smirked at her friend. "What she hasn't had the talk yet?" She asked.

"I hope your not talking about sex." Serena snorted.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"What the hell, Lita. I know about sex."

"So you were deliberately making a sexual gesture earlier."

"Our Serena made a sexual gesture." Raye chimed amazed.

"No. I don't know what she's talking about."

"Exactly why you need the talk, Serena."

"What exactly happened?" Raye asked, looking between Lita and Serena.

"Serena was flirting with Darien Shields." Lita said.

"No...He's trouble. Don't flirt with him."

"It's just flirting." Serena said, rolling her eyes.

"He's a rich playboy, Serena. His mind is thinking about one thing." Lita said. Raye nodding her head in agreement.

"You sound like my mother." Serena said.

"Your mother is right...Serena we just don't want you getting caught up with him." Lita said, wearing the concern look she had on earlier.

"It's just flirting." Serena said, once again.

"Yeah... but we know how you get. You get really caught up with a guy and then they break your heart." Raye sighed.

"I only had one boyfriend." Serena said.

"Yeah...that's why we don't want you to get caught up with him. He's not looking for a girlfriend." Lita said.

"Oh come on guys. Do you really think I would have sex with him that fast."

"Yes!" They said in unison.

Serena gasped. "I'm insulted."

Lita shook her head. "It's not like that, Serena. It's just he's...gorgeous."

"Yeah he is." Serena said silently.

"Look...Serena...just protect yourself." Raye cleared her throat. "Your heart I mean." She said.

"I'm touched that you two care. Don't worry I'll be okay...besides how can I think about sex when I haven't even had my first...kiss." Serena said whispering the last word.

Lita and Raye looked at Serena with plain shock. "What?" They exclaimed together.

"You two should have been twins." Serena said, smiling nervously.

"I thought you kissed...Melvin." Raye grimaced.

"I lied."

"Why didn't you kiss him?" Lita asked.

"I didn't love him." Serena replied.

"It doesn't take love to kiss someone. Hell! It doesn't take love to have sex with someone." Raye said.

"Look when I want to kiss someone I will, but until then my lips will remain untouched." Serena said, walking away from the girls. She walked in long strides, hoping that they wouldn't stop. _"God...why did I tell them that? I'll never live this down."_Serena thought to herself. Serena stopped as she saw a brunette sitting on Darien's lap. His hand was rubbing her lower back and from the smile on his face it seemed like he didn't mind her sitting on him. Serena felt her heart sink. _"I hate it. When they're right." _Serena thought, retreating to the exit.

* * *

Serena opened the door to her apartment and turned on the light switch. She smiled as her black cat rubbed up against her leg giving her a warm greeting.

"Hello to you too, Luna." She said, picking up her cat and stroking her.

"Where's Artemis?" Serena questioned aloud, closing her front door and locking it. She took off her heels and fell down on her red love seat. Her cat comfortably rested on her lap while she continued to stroke her.

"So Luna how was your day?" She asked her cat.

Luna lifted her head slightly. "Meow."

Serena smiled at the perfect timing. "It's great that you can summarize your day with one word, because I can't. My day was great, lovely, terrific and horrible at the same time. My little sister just got married before me, I'm twenty-two year old virgin that's never been kiss, and I'm sitting here explaining my day to my cat. Do you think I'm pathetic, Luna?"

"....." Serena smiled as Artemis quickly jumped up on the couch.

"What about you Artemis, do you think I'm pathetic?"

"Meow." was the white cat's response.

Serena glared at the cat. "What do you know you're a male." She said, before her phone rang. Serena let out a huff before she dragged herself to the kitchen to retrieve her cordless phone. "Hello."

"Cheer up, I just got married!" Mina's voice exclaimed.

"Mina! Why are you calling? Shouldn't you be off having hot, crazy, passionate sex with your husband?" Serena asked, walking back to the love seat and sitting down.

"We haven't landed yet. I'm calling to see how the rest off the reception went and to see how Artemis is doing."

"I wouldn't know about the reception, I didn't really stay that long and Artemis is fine." Serena said, putting her feet on her coffee table.

"Let me talk to Artemis."

_"Just like Mina to regard the fact that I didn't stay at her reception." _She thought.

"Artemis, Mina wants to talk to you." Serena said, making herself laugh. Artemis dashed off down the hallway. Serena laughed louder.

"What's so funny?" Mina asked.

"I don't think Artemis wants to talk to you."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he ran away."

"Artemis is a cat, Serena. He can't comprehend what you said. Go get him for me."

"Mina I assure you that your cat is safe with me and that I will take good care of him. Now go into the plane's restroom and have hot, crazy, passionate sex with your husband."

"......"

"Or not."

Mina let out a soft giggle. "Goodnight Sis."

"Goodnight." There was a loud click indicating Mina hung up, Serena turned off her phone and sighed.

"God my life is just as fabulous as this ugly green dress I have on. I need a man so I can have hot, crazy, passionate sex." Serena pouted, as she walked down the hallway to her room.

* * *

_1 Week Later_

"You remember what I asked you to make right?" Serena's mother, Eileen Debeau asked.

"Yes mom. You want me to make steak for Andrew and spaghetti for Mina." Serena deadpanned, as she wiped down the counters.

"And have it done by six o' clock tomorrow. The newlyweds need to be greeted with a proper homecoming."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Right..."

"Goodbye sweetie."

"Bye." Serena said before hanging up the phone. She walked to the center of her bakery to make sure all of the areas were clean. She stood proudly looking at the colorful desserts on display, the spotless counters, and her great employees...one was sleeping in the back, the other called in sick, and one stood behind the counter listening to her ipod.

_"Maybe I should give them a pep talk."_ She thought instantly.

"Danielle, how does the bakery look?" Serena asked the brunette that stood behind the counter.

Danielle's emerald eyes stared at her but she didn't reply. Serena let out a sigh and walked over to her, she swiftly turned down the music and Danielle glared at her.

"Hey!" Danielle exclaimed.

"How does the bakery look Danielle?" Serena said in a fustrated tone.

"It looks nice. Why are you always so fustrated?"

"....."

"You know what you need?" Danielle said, her emerald eyes shining with mischief.

"....."

"You need to get laid."

"What?" Serena exclaimed, looking up at the young girl. "Danielle your sixteen years old, you shouldn't be saying that."

"It's the truth."

"What do you know about getting laid?"

"Well I know a lot more than you do, Virgin Mary."

"How did you know I was a virgin?" Serena asked, looking perplexed.

"I didn't...but now I do. What are you saving it for marriage or something?" Danielle questioned.

"No..." Serena said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Then why are you still a virgin? You're a pretty woman."

Serena smiled at her statement. "Thanks Danielle, and I'm saving my virginity for someone I really love."

"Well as much as I admire you for that. Don't you think you should have fun? I mean you are twenty-two years old."

"There are no guys around to have fun with."

"Then find one."

"Danielle, could you please go and wake up Tony. I think I'm about to open up the bakery." Serena stated.

"Whatever." Danielle said, walking away to the back room. Serena let out a long sigh before she went over to unlock the bakery's door. Serena languidly walked behind the counter and sat down in an abandoned stool in the corner.

"Have you ever thought of a hook up?" Danielle's voice asked.

Serena's head shot up and she stared at Danielle who stood in the middle of the bakery. "Danielle!"

"I take that as a yes." Danielle said smiling.

"....."

"Listen Miss Debeau, I'm gonna tell you straight up how I feel about your life in general. I feel like you're a shy woman that always wanted to do something reckless, so let your guard down and do something fun."

"....."

"You know you're really starting to piss me off when you don't reply." Danielle replied frustrated.

"....."

"Miss Debeau, you need to get laid!"

"Enough Danielle! I get it!" Serena yelled.

"Whoa Miss Debeau calm down." Tony said walking out of the back. His shaggy blonde hair dropping over his gray eyes.

"Hello Tony...how was your sleep?" Serena asked in a fustrated tone.

"My sleep was...good. Chill Miss Debeau, relax." Tony said, going over to her and patting her on the shoulders.

Serena took in a deep breath and exhaled very slowly. "Okay I'm cool." Serena said, giving Tony a small smile.

Tony looked at her with questionable eyes. "Why were you upset in the first place?" he asked.

Serena gave Danielle a slight glare. "Because little miss know it all, got me in a conversation I don't even feel comfortable talking to my best friends about."

Danielle gave a wide grin. "So they agree with me!" She squealed, walking over to her.

"Agreed about what?" Tony questioned.

"About how she needs to get laid."

"Oh, yeah Miss Debeau you need to get laid." Tony said, shaking his head in agreement.

"What! Not you too Tony." Serena cried, putting her head in her hands.

Tony gave Serena a serious look. "Look Miss Debeau, I'm legal in two weeks. I'm willing to give you some of this." Tony said, patting his chest.

"Oh brother!" Serena moaned in her hands. Serena slowly raised her head as she heard a deep chuckle from the direction of the entrance. She turned her head and got a direct view of who just came in. His ebony hair was still ruffled and his eyes were hidden behind expensive sunglasses. He was wearing a black leather jacket and loose blue jeans. He smiled widely once he got a full shot of Serena.

_"What is Darien Shields doing here?" _Serena thought before she let out a groan and put her head in her hands again.

Danielle swiftly walked over to the front of the counter and gave a seductive smile. "Welcome to Pink Ladies. Are you interested in catering, desserts..?"

"Fucking our boss." Tony finished.

Serena smacked Tony on the arm. "Tony that was not appropriate." She said, anger in her eyes.

"I liked the last one please." Darien said to Danielle.

_"Oh this is going to be a long day." _Serena thought as she brought her head up.

* * *

Yay done with Chapter One. Woot!


End file.
